Take Two GrownUps
by Kiaxet
Summary: Terra promised Aqua and Ven a vacation. What happens when he takes a wrong turn and, instead of taking them to Disney Town, winds up at Disneyland instead? A series of drabbles about the trio's day at the Happiest Place on Earth.
1. The Happiest Place on Earth

"Terra, where are we?"

It was the first time since that morning, when he had declared he was taking them on vacation and told them to get on their gliders and follow him, that Aqua had seen Terra unsure. "Disney Town?" he offered tentatively.

Aqua looked to her left, where huge letters spelled out CALIFORNIA, then to her right, where a dozen lines of people waited to enter what looked like an ornate and daintily landscaped train station, and finally back at Terra. "I doubt that."

"Aqua's right. This can't be Disney Town," Ven agreed. "There's too many…" He paused, trying to find the right words to sum up his observations. "Too many _people_ here," he finished. Aqua knew exactly what he meant – no walking, talking animals. "Plus," he added, "Disney Town didn't change our clothes."

It was true – their outfits were much simpler, likely because Aqua's halter top and skirt, Terra's t-shirt and khakis, and Ven's hooded sweatshirt and cargo pants blended into the crowds far better than their normal attire.

Faced with the facts, Terra stuck his hands in his pockets, glancing sheepishly to the side. "I don't know where we are," he admitted.

She hadn't thought so. Instead of saying anything – because for Terra, this was normal – she found someone wearing a name tag and a smile. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where we should go from here?" Because simply asking where they were would probably get them strange looks.

"Certainly," the girl nodded, her smile widening as she gestured towards the giant letters. "That's California Adventure, which is always fun, but if you're only here for a day-" She pointed to the train station. "-definitely go to Disneyland."

"Disneyland. Thank you." Aqua turned to find the boys had been listening in. "Sounds like fun," she commented, meeting Terra's eyes.

"You _do_ owe us a vacation," Ven grinned, catching on.

"Okay," Terra replied, ever the pushover to that smile, taking his Disney Town pass out of his pocket. "We're going to Disneyland."


	2. Attention Space Travelers

_"Space Mountain opened in 1977, invigorating a decade-old Tomorrowland as Disneyland's second roller coaster." - Wikipedia_

_For those of you who haven't been to Disneyland, I'll be providing videos to give you a little context. For this one, I recommend you find "Space Mountain 2006!" by xapplimatic on YouTube. The coaster itself is entirely dark, usually has the longest line in the park (with the rare exception of Roger Rabbit), and is totally worth the wait. Enjoy the drabble!_

* * *

They'd been told by another visitor that a long line meant an attraction was popular and therefore good.

They'd been told by an employee - cast members, she'd heard them called - that the line for this particular ride was abnormally short and they'd better hurry before it got long again.

Nobody had told them that the ride itself was pitch black.

"It's just like traveling the Lanes Between, right?" Ven, seated in front of her, asked nervously. The video had said this was a _"turbulent, high speed ride with sudden drops and stops,"_ but that hadn't really told them anything.

"Not really." Next to Ven, Terra tested his lap bar. "In the Lanes Between, I'm in control of my ride. This..." Not so much.

"Calm down, you two," Aqua interjected. "I'm sure it'll be fine." The music of the ride shifted, the voiceover counting down numbers.

_Ten...nine...eight..._

"Hey," Ven said thoughtfully, "you think that countdown's accurate?"

_Two...one...liftoff._

Aqua didn't have time to answer - she (and both the boys, although they'd deny their shock later - at least until the ride pictures provided undeniable proof) was too busy screaming in surprise and then delight at the coaster's first drop and subsequent twists and turns.

Turned out the countdown had been accurate after all.


	3. We're Gonna Do It Right This Time

_"**Captain EO** is a 3-D film starring Michael Jackson and directed by Francis Ford Coppola that was shown at Disney theme parks from 1986 through the 1990s. The attraction returned to the Disney theme parks in 2010, as a tribute after Jackson's death." - Wikipedia. I have a friend who describes this video, easily found on YouTube, as being "battered and deep-fried in 80s." It's a hilariously accurate description. The twenty-minute film also uses outdated 3D, which will really mess with your eyes after about fifteen seconds._

* * *

Aqua and Ven assured him that they'd stop laughing at the face he'd unintentionally made for the camera on Space Mountain. Eventually.

_Eventually_ wasn't soon enough for Terra, and he'd suggested the first thing that had caught his eye - an attraction poster with the letters EO emblazoned across the top. Ven and Aqua had readily agreed, and they'd received their plastic yellow glasses at the door and headed on into the theater, glad for a chance to sit.

Twenty minutes later, wide-eyed and slightly cross-eyed (those glasses were _weird_), they wandered out.

There was a brief silence.

"That was interesting," Aqua offered.

"I liked it," Ven grinned, turning around and perfectly imitating that backwards sliding walk that had made the audience cheer when EO had done it onscreen. He waited until Terra and Aqua were smiling too - didn't take long - before turning his grin on the few people who'd stopped to watch is imitation. They laughed and walked away, and he stopped, attention back on his friends. "Do you think music can really do that? The lasers and everything?"

"I don't see why not," Aqua replied. "They do say music has a magic of its own."

"I'll believe it," Terra added thoughtfully, looking surprised when his friends fixed him with questioning looks. "Did either of you ever meet Experiment 626?" He mimed playing an instrument.

"Oh yeah!" Ven's face lit up with recognition and he joined in, strumming his invisible ukelele right alongside Terra.

Aqua just smiled, happy to see her boys so relaxed, until - "C'mon, Aqua! You met him too, didn't you?"

"Yes," she admitted, joining in the silent concert with a growing smile. Not caring who saw or what they thought, they played and played, until they caught each other's eyes and collapsed into laughter, leaning against one another for support and sharing a smile. Terra and Aqua both reached out, trying to ruffle Ven's hair at the same time and bursting into renewed laughter as their hands collided.

It was Ven who pulled himself together first, facing them with a grin. "C'mon! Let's see what else is here."

Exchanging one last smile, Terra and Aqua followed him off, eager to see what else this world had to offer.


End file.
